G-Dragon - R.O.D Feat. Lydia Paek
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''R.O.Dright|200px *'Artista: G-Dragon Feat. Lydia Paek *'Album: '''COUP D'ETAT (Album Only) *'Pista: 3 *'Género: '''Rap, Hip-Hop, Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización nega baro nae gippeum eorin ai doen gibun ne saenggak an hago beotigi gireobwaya sibbun jigeum neowa nae sai naengjeonggwa yeoljeong sai eoddeohgerado joha If I could keep you right beside me ne eolgureun jogakgati neomu areumdawo neoman bomyeon nan dongsanggachi eoreo my superstar neon han mari butterfly ggotbatui nabihyogwa jageun misoe nae mamsogeneun pokpungi iljanha deo daranabwa naragabwa i chame nareul jom araga bwa namjaneun ‘ae’ anim ‘gae’ rajanha dareun nom ‘mae’ gati chaegajanha jigeumkkaji mot neukkyeo bon sarang julge I’’ll be ya James Bond ggeutkkaji neol You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight naega jiruhan hyeonsiljuuijaramyeon neon mongsangga neo ganeun gosiramyeon ggumsogirado jjochaga jeo pureun chowon wi geurim gateun jibeul jitgo ne yakji songarak wi eomjimanhan daia jjikgo sesangeul seonmulhalge neon geu juini dwaejumyeon dwae igeon michin sarang norae neon geu juingongi dwaejumyeon dwae nae dallyeogeun saeppalgae wae cuz everyday is your birthday nae dallyeogeun saeppalgae wae cuz everyday is your birthday jal deureona bwa deureowa bwa jebal nal geuman jom deureotda nwa hanib gajigo dumal halkka bwa sokkubjangnaneun geuman halkka bwa nah We ride or die neoneun Bonnie naneun Clyde uriege naeireun eobtda tonight You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up girl even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight 'Español' Eres mi placer Me siento como un niño pequeño Tratando de no pensar en ti Solo 10 minutos ha sido lo máximo Nuestra relación ahora mismo está entre el frío y el calor Nada está bien Si pudiese tenerte junto ami Tu cara es tan hermosa como una escultura Cuando te miro me quedo congelado como una estatua Eres mi superestrella Eres una mariposa Efecto mariposa en un floreado jardin En tu sonrisa hay una gran tormenta en mi corazón Sigue corriendo lejos, Vuela lejos En este momento, sabes más sobre mi Los chicos son o niños o perros Otros te llevarán lejos como un halcón Te daré el amor que no has sentido antes Seré tu James Bond, hasta tu final Me tienes perdiendo mi mente El modo en que me entusiasmas Nunca te rindas incluso Cuando nos prueben Tu y yo contra el mundo Contigo sigo o muero esta noche Tienes mi corazón como el latir El modo en que me entusiasmas Nunca te rindas incluso cuando nos prueben Tu y yo contra el mundo Contigo sigo o muero esta noche Si soy aburridamente realista, Eres mi soñadora Si vas allí, Te seguiré incluso si estoy soñando En ese campo verde, construyamos una pintoresca casa En tu dedo, colocemos un diamante tan grande como tu pulgar Te daré el mundo Puedes ser su propietaria Esto es una loca canción de amor Puedes simplemente ser el personaje principal Mi calendario está rojo, ¿por qué? Porque todos los días son tu cumpleaños Mi calendario está rojo, ¿por qué? Porque todos los días son tu cumpleaños Escucha bien, Ven aquí Deja de levantarme y dejarme ir Deberías decir dos cosas diferentes con una boca Dejemos el juego de niños nah Seguimos o morimos, Eres Bonnie, Soy Clyde No hay mañana para nosotros esta noche Me tienes perdiendo mi mente El modo en que me entusiasmas Nunca te rindas incluso Cuando nos prueben Tu y yo contra el mundo Contigo sigo o muero esta noche Tienes mi corazón como el latir El modo en que me entusiasmas Nunca te rindas incluso cuando nos prueben Tu y yo contra el mundo Contigo sigo o muero esta noche Mi novia y yo, Seguimos o morimos Mi novia y yo Mi novia y yo, Seguimos o morimos Mi novia y yo Mi novia y yo, Seguimos o morimos Mi novia y yo Mi novia y yo, Seguimos o morimos Mi novia y yo Me tienes perdiendo mi mente El modo en que me entusiasmas Nunca te rindas incluso Cuando nos prueben Tu y yo contra el mundo Contigo sigo o muero esta noche Tienes mi corazón como el latir El modo en que me entusiasmas Nunca te rindas incluso cuando nos prueben Tu y yo contra el mundo Contigo sigo o muero esta noche 'Hangul' 네가 바로 내 기쁨 어린 아이 된 기분 네 생각 안 하고 버티기 길어봐야 10분 지금 너와 내 사이 냉정과 열정 사이 어떻게라도 좋아 If I could keep you right beside me 네 얼굴은 조각같이 너무 아름다워 너만 보면 난 동상같이 얼어 my superstar 넌 한 마리 butterfly 꽃밭의 나비효과 작은 미소에 내 맘속에는 폭풍이 일잖아 더 달아나봐 날아가봐 이 참에 나를 좀 알아가 봐 남자는 ‘애’ 아님 ‘개’ 라잖아 다른 놈 ‘매’ 같이 채가잖아 지금까지 못 느껴 본 사랑 줄게 I’ll be ya James Bond 끝까지 널 You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight 내가 지루한 현실주의자라면 넌 몽상가 너 가는 곳이라면 꿈속이라도 쫓아가 저 푸른 초원 위 그림 같은 집을 짓고 네 약지 손가락 위 엄지만한 다이아 찍고 세상을 선물할게 넌 그 주인이 돼주면 돼 이건 미친 사랑 노래 넌 그 주인공이 돼주면 돼 내 달력은 새빨개 왜 cuz everyday is your birthday 내 달력은 새빨개 왜 cuz everyday is your birthday 잘 들어나 봐 들어와 봐 제발 날 그만 좀 들었다 놔 한입 가지고 두말 할까 봐 소꿉장난은 그만 할까 봐 nah We ride or die 너는 Bonnie 나는 Clyde 우리에게 내일은 없다 tonight You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend Me and my girl friend we ride or die Me and my girl friend You got me losing my mind The way you got me fired up Never give up girl even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonight You have my heart like the beat The way you got me turned up Never give up boy even when they try us You and me against the world With you I ride or die tonigh 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop